suprise ,suprise
by ohmaygash
Summary: somebody in mr.benedict's house is talking about kate! and she's going to find out who! kaynie take note: there are kissing


**Reynie: 14**

**Kate: 14**

**Sticky: 15**

**Constance: 8**

Reynie's Pov

In the garden or Mr. Benedict's house was Reynie sitting in a tree , thinking of a certain girl named kate.

_What the heck is happening to me?_ Reynie thought.

_Kate's just an ordinary girl, what makes her capable of making my heart beat faster when I'm with her._

_With her baby blue eyes long beautiful blonde hair.._ Reynie thought. And finally he got it.

AM I INLOVE WITH KATE WETHERALL? Said Reynie out loud

"Oh my God" said a voice below

Kate's Pov

"SNEEZE!"

"Bless you!" called sticky from Mr. Benedict's study.

_Hmm… somebody must be talking about me._ Kate thought with a frown.

_I'm going to find out who!_ Thought Kate determinedly .

Reynie's Pov

_Me and my big mouth! _Reynie thought irritably.

Voice shaking, Reynie said nervously "Umm hey there Constance… what are you doing here?"

"Just passing by and hearing SOMEONE saying that he's INLOVE with KATE WETHERALL" Constance said, emphasizing on the words SOMEONE, INLOVE and KATE WTHERALL.

Uhh about that Constance, can you not tell kate about this? Or anybody else for that matter? Reynie said, scared of what painful and horrible things Milligan will do to him when he finds out.

"Okay on one condition" Constance said

_Uh -oh. _Reynie thought

Regrettably ,Reynie said "O-okay Constance , what's your condition?"

"Tell me EVERYTHING." Constance said smirking.

And at that moment , Reynie wanted wipe that smirk of her face

Meanwhile, Kate was doing something to Sticky what a human should never do to another human…

Kate's Pov

"Okay I'll ask you one last time Mr. I-talk-about-kate!" said Kate

"**Were you talking about me?" **Kate said menacingly

"For the last time ka –"Sticky started only to be cut of by Kate

"Ep ep , what did I say about calling me Kate today?" said Kate

Sticky sighed. " Okay okay, for the last time Ms. Officer- kate -who –hates- liars. I did not talk about you!" said Sticky exasperatedly

For one thing they were in a peculiar place in Mr. B's house, they were in a room with only a table, a light bulb and a chair. Sticky was tied on the chair by Kate's rope and the lights were turned off, the only light was coming from Kate's flashlight, which was pointed on his face.

Poor Poor Sticky…

Meanwhile Kate was wearing a sexy police woman's outfit. She was wearing a policeman's cap and shirt. With the name WETHERALL printed on the upper right side and she was wearing blue jean very short shorts.

She turned off her flashlight and said "If it wasn't you… then it must be Reynie!" then left the room closing the door, leaving Sticky still tied to a chair.

Reynie's Pov

"Okay Constance, I'll tell you everything but you must promise not to say anything to anyone, okay?" Reynie said.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just tell me!" Constance said eager to hear what Reynie's about to say.

"Okay it began when we finished our first mission from the institute, me and Kate were throwing snowballs at Sticky and Rhonda behind our fort. When I looked at her she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. It's a good thing it was snowing , so I would have had an excuse for being so red. "

And there that time when I went to Kate's farm. I was so depressed that I didn't go on the day I was supposed to meet her. I asked Amma if I could walk there, she agreed. I was so happy that when I was near there, I burst out running! When I got there I saw Kate coughing, I wanted to surprise her but it sounded as if she was choking. So when she turned around, my stomach had butterflies around them. There she was that beautiful blonde hair, her baby blue eyes looking at me as if I was a million dollars. I got to admit, I wasn't expecting her reaction to be that way. I mean she charged at me as if she was the dog and I was a cat for pete's sake!

Anyway, we both fell on the ground and she was on top of me, I wanted to kiss her right there and then but I was to scared of what Milligan will do to me, so I prevented it from happening. And when we were on the roof top I—

**REYNARD MULDOON! **Called kate from the door.

Kate's Pov

_Where the heck is Reynie when you need him! _Kate thought frustratingly

Apparently she's been looking for him all over the house. When she looked out the window, she saw him sitting on a tree, lips moving.

"SNEEZE!"

_So he's the one whose talking about me! _Kate thought surprised_._

For some strange reason, she was flattered that he was talking about her and on the other half, she REALLY wanted to know why he was talking about her.

Kate herself, has been inlove with Reynie for sometime, and can't help feeling that she should know what he was talking about. So she marched from the window and shouted

**Reynard Muldoon!**

She opened the door and saw Reynie looking at her blushing madly.

_Hmm what's with him? Why's he blushing like he's seen someone naked? _ Kate thought

She shrugged it off and marched to the tree

"Oh hey Constance, can you go inside for a minute while I talk to Mr. Muldoon over here?" said kate in a sweet yet deadly voice.

So Constance, not wanting to end up getting exterminated, left and went inside the house.

"Sooo Mr. I-talk-about-kate! , get down from that tree!" Kate said in a police woman's voice.

Reynie went down the tree, still blushing on how hot and sexy Kate looked on that revealing police woman's outfit.

"Y-y-yess K-k-ate? " Reynie said stuttering, half because Kate looks hot, and the other because kate looked like and escaped lion.

"Please put your hands behind your back please" Kate said sweetly, but Reynie knew all to well that she did not mean well.

Reynie did as what he was told and Kate handcuffed his hands. , "umm kate why are you handcuffing my hands?" said Reynie.

"Please Mr. Muldoon, you have the right to remain silent." Kate said sternly.

Kate dragged Reynie to a room, but nothing compared to Sticky's room. His room is normal.

Kate let Reynie sit on a chair. While she dragged a table infront of them.

"Soo, Reynie . what were you talking about me hmm?" kate said as she sat on the table cross-legged while looking at Reynie.

"I.. uhh.. wasn't talking about you!"Reynie said quickly.. a little to quick for Kate Wetherall

She took out the truth serum created by Mr. Curtain on their last mission.

"I didn't waste a single drop on sticky, because I know he tells the truth when pressured, especially in the dark" Kate said

By this time, Reynie was bathing in his own sweat,

_She's going to find out I love her!_ Reynie thought

Reynie sighed inwardly if she finds out she finds out , _if she doesn't accept the fact that I'm inlove with her then so be it, I'll still love her no matter what. _Reynie thought determinedly.

_Here goes nothing _Reynie thought nervously

Reynie's Pov

"Wait! You don't have to use that, I'll tell you" Reynie said.

"Okay then , I'm all ears" kate said grinning

" The truth is Kate that I am truly inlove with you. I love you Kate Wetherall , since the the day when we were throwing snowballs at Sticky and Rhonda, Kate I loved your for 2 years and if you can't accept the fact that one of your closest friends are inlove with you then its fine with me but I want you to know that I won't stop loving you." Reynie said in one breath

By this time, Kate was crying,

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that to me Reynie" kate said smiling while crying.

"Y-you , Y-you love me too? " Reynie said shocked, yet very very happy.

Kate nodded smiling , tears in her eyes.

"I really want to hug you right now kate, but as you can see, I'm handcuffed to a chair" Reynie said grinning

"Way to ruin the moment" Kate muttered.

She unlocked the handcuffs and when she unlocked the last handcuff Reynie stood up , grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the lips.

At first Kate was shocked but gave in anyway. She laced her arms around Reynie's neck.

And when they think their lung are gonna give up on them , they broke the kiss. Reynie placed his forehead on kate's forehead panting

"I love you kate" whispered Reynie

"I love you too reynie' said Kate

"I can't help feeling that I forgot something " Kate said

"Whatever it is I know its not that important" Reynie said.

The suddenly the door burst open revealing a very shocked , scared and a sweat Sticky.

After a few moments a bug flew into his mouth because his mouth was open because of shock.

After that was done he said "so you guys are an item now?"

"Yep!" Reynie said

"Oh no," said Kate looking warningly at sticky

"Why?" said Reynie then after some moments of thinking he finally knew what kate meant.

"**GET HIM! "**Kate shouted on top of her lungs

Sticky was about to run out of the room to shout Milligan for revenge because Kate trapped him in a room and played 20 questions with him the left him isolated there. But he thought he should let them be, and get her back next time.

"Okay alright I give up!" sticky exclaimed. Pushing Reynie off of him.

"I'll get you next time Kate" sticky said, then ran out of the room.

"What did you do to him anyways? " Reynie said while standing up

"I left him in a dark room alone" Kate said as if this was a normal thing.

"That's the Kate I know" Reynie said while smirking

"And love" Kate added smiling

Then Reynie pulled her into a kiss.

THE END!


End file.
